Weapons
In a world as dangerous as Felarya, people obviously come with various weapons, defensive items, and vehicles, from many different worlds. Trying to list them all is thus pointless. you have obviously blades, ranged weapons, guns and heavy guns, light weapons designed to be easy to carry and handle into the jungle, or heavy weaponry made for assault. However there exist many remarkable ones, found only in Felarya, or developped for specific purposes by the different people, tribes and species of the world. Human weapons Fairy Duster A shotgun designed as a last ditch defense against fairies, though it's wide barrel makes it look more like a blunderbuss. Basically, it shoots out tons of small explosive fragments, which further detonate forwards while in mid air. It's not the most forceful gun but it has a wide arc of spray and creates tons and tons of shrapnel, the hope being that you manage to rip up a fairies wings. Against small fairies the idea is that there is too much shrapnel for them to dodge and against large fairies, it's pretty hard to miss. You only really get one try at this, though, as the fairies usually only get caught off guard by this once. Vishmitali Named after the people it was developed by, the Vishmitali, also called Vishmital Pike is a close combat weapon. It's based on "flip pikes" carried by many of the native tribes, especially nekos. A flip pike is a long spear that is able to be folded in half. When unslung quickly from the back and put in front of you, the momentum causes the folded half to extend and then lock into place. This means it can be carried in a smaller form, but still used as a long spear when needed. The Vishmitali is an improvement on this design. It appears to only be a smallish, average tube. However, by activating it, it can extends from both ends into a long, metal pike - sometimes as long as 20 feet, although smaller versions are more common. This pike is more durable then the wooden flip-pikes and is easier to "disarm", with a separate control. The pike ends are extremely sharp, serrated and nearly always coated in some sort of irritating poison. These weapons have met with large success when used properly. A sentient predator attacking a caravan will think twice when suddenly faced with a hedge of these. Their concealable nature also allows for surprise maneuvers - Sometimes soldiers who are picked up too fast to react, activate their pikes inside the throats of predators on their way down, forcing them to throw up. 0-VM Hot Rifle Another weapon used by the Vishmitals, the 0-VM is a modification of existing laser rifles. Contrary to most laser rifles though, it's short and very portable, the size of a carbine. It fires a short, very focused blast of microwaves. Although it does little impact damage, it burns very, very hot for a few seconds on impact. It is hot enough to give predators some serious, though small burns. The pain is such that a whole troop using these could drive a predator off, and a good shot will cause a predator to immediately yank back their hand. It's also pretty effective against fairy wings with their thin membranes. Soldiers jokingly refer to the gun as "Oven Guns" or "Stovetop Rifles". Treerunner Axes This style of axe is supposedly named after tree-dwelling elf tribes, who were the first to use it. Essentially, it is a well crafted hatchet, with a distinctive curved blade and with an ice-pick like protrusion opposite the blade. These are traditionally wielded in pairs by agile and skilled adventurers - reversed, they can be used to quickly scale trees and then have weapons available to deal with whatever is in the trees. They are a commonly traded item in Negav Markets. Air implosion device the AID is a magical device used by Jetbikes pilots when they are being chased. It causes a large but silent implosion of air when activated, enough to throw anything chasing the jetbike wildly off course. AIDs are provided to the guild and the guild only though a special contract with Magical and Useful Survival Tools Inc ( MUST ). The AID looks like a rune-engraved, steel-banded, dark blue orb about the size of a cricket ball. To arm it, 3 buttons equally spaced along the diameter must be pressed simultaneously. After this, the device is then thrown or backhanded behind the jetbike, where it activates on a timer or when it enters a sufficiently powerful organic magic field (such as that produced by a giant predator under the soil healing effect). *Credits to Jaette troll for the Treerunner axes, hot rifle, vishmitali, and fairy duster, and to Anime-Junkie for the AID.